


You Gaze Straight Through Me

by spookyboywithspookystories



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Choking, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgive Me, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Hongbin, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Use of the label slut, Voyeurism, bottom Hongbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyboywithspookystories/pseuds/spookyboywithspookystories
Summary: Hongbin has an interesting experience.  I do not know how else to describe it.Basically a bunch of Hongbin-centric OT7 smut.Requests open.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Lee Hongbin & Everyone, Lee Hongbin/Everyone, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	You Gaze Straight Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry.
> 
> Second of all, I wrote this while sleep deprived. I will edit it fully tomorrow. 
> 
> To my Mei, please don't judge me for this lmao.

Fingers twitching in the air, the bound man adjusts his arms behind his back, rough rope intertwined firmly and skilfully around thin wrists. Soft satin caresses Hongbin’s eyelids, causing his eyelashes to flutter in wariness; the firm mattress and cool air becoming an interesting sensation. Hongbin’s face presses into the pillow, knees pressing into his broad chest in an uncomfortable position, his entire being exposed and vulnerable. The creaking of floorboards hints at the whereabouts of his captor, the noise makes the captive shiver slightly. Long graceful fingers place butterfly touches over the young man’s bare skin, raising goosebumps in their path. Hongbin clenches his teeth around the fabric trapping his mouth, suspense vibrating throughout his core. 

A soft hum swirls through the cold air, gracing Hongbin’s ears as he considers whether he should escape the touch or seek it further. The fingertips trace down the tense arm, tapping a soft rhythm against the rope, before seeking purchase upon Hongbin’s spine. The bound man bites back a whine, adjusting his legs under his chest, as the hand traces upwards to the short blue hair. Suddenly his hair is tugged backwards, scalp stinging with the intensity as his entire body tenses. The tied man is pulled to a sitting position, pressed firmly against a muscular chest, head lolling backwards onto the puppeteer's shoulder. The unseen man chuckles lightly, nosing at Hongbin’s ear softly before nipping harshly, feeling Hongbin jolt in his lap. 

“Hongbin, pet.” The submissive turns his head blindly towards his dominant, nuzzling into the established Adam’s apple. Hongbin feels the gag loosen, before soft touches pull it from his mouth, a permission to respond.

“Yes, sir?” Jaehwan smiles into the visual’s shoulder, biting down harshly to draw out a whimper, dragging the flesh with his teeth.

“Tell me about your dream properly this time, now that Sanghyuk isn’t distracting you.” An audible gulp makes the column of Hongbin’s exposed neck undulate under Jaehwan’s watchful gaze. The younger man whimpers as the vocalist swipes at the bite with his tongue, knees shifting together in what appears to be shame. Jaehwan’s grin widens at the shy display, enjoying the scandalized noise that is ripped from the elegant throat. 

“Sir, _hyung_, please don’t make me say it.” Hongbin’s words are quiet, near a whisper, leading to another harsh pull at his hair and a choked moan. Jaehwan nips at the younger’s throat, a warning and threat to follow the established rules.

“Sorry sir, I will not whisper,” Hongbin says in a louder, clearer tone. The man could so easily become withdrawn, embarrassed by the smallest humiliations or affections, and Jaehwan delighted in making him vocalize. 

“You may begin, pet.” Jaehwan allows, leaning further against the wall, pulling the nude visual into his lap fully. Hongbin shudders at the feeling of clothing against his soft skin, legs meeting to cover his groin from the cold air and Jaehwan’s gaze. The dominant man tuts at the foolish attempt, before hooking his own legs around the visual’s, pulling them wide apart. A whimper at the forced position is choked out, Hongbin’s entire body tensing against Jaehwan’s relaxed torso. 

“I dreamt… that you were fucking me,” Hongbin pauses and Jaehwan hums at the admission.

“All of you.” The vocalist pinches the firm thigh pressing against his own, as though he were sampling the flesh.

“Be more _specific_, pet. Do not make me repeat myself.” Hongbin whines in the back of his throat, head bowing in shame.

“Yes sir. I dreamt that you, Hakyeon-hyung, Taekwoon-hyung, Wonshik-hyung and Sanghyukkie… took turns using me, making me scream, sharing me. I dreamt that all of you made me beg, that I got all of their cum as well as yours, sir.” The visual squirms low in Jaehwan’s lap unintentionally, hinting at the arousal dwelling in the humiliation, the hardened length pressing against his stomach evidence enough for the vocalist.

“Even little Sanghyukkie?” The older man traces a sharp cheekbone.

“Did you like that? All of them using you as a _fucktoy_, making you cum over and over again, making you theirs?” The visual gulps, squirming and straining against the strong thighs.

“Are you such a _slut_ that you need five men to satiate you?” A loud whine echoes through the room at the insult, Hongbin’s pelvis straining forward.

“_Answer me_ Hongbin, do you want them all to fuck you until you can’t walk? Until you can’t remember your own name?” Jaehwan grips the exposed throat firmly, pressing Hongbin’s head back against his shoulder. 

The visual whimpers, entire body shivering with a mix of humiliation and arousal.

“Yes sir, _please sir_, I need it.” 

Jaehwan smirks evilly, eyes drawn to the bedroom door he had purposefully left open. Four faces in various states of shock, surprise and intense arousal stare back at the scene before them. His little pet was _of course_ gorgeous, so he couldn’t blame them for staring. The fact that none of them had left, or alerted the blindfolded man also lent itself to his scheme. 

The memory slithers through the vocalist’s mind of intensely pursuing the aloof and sarcastic visual, with an unprecedented tenacity. Jaehwan was nothing if not stubborn, and after catching Hongbin’s eyes a time too many, the vocalist knew the younger just needed to admit his wishes. The visual was too afraid of rejection to say anything, and Jaehwan had taken the subconscious hint across the multiple times the younger had moaned out a different member's name during his sleep. 

The elder three hesitate when Jaehwan beckons them closer, but Sanghyuk strides forward carefully, stepping onto the rug to cushion his footfalls. The elder man whispers into Hongbin’s ear softly, only the two youngest able to hear.

“What if they were all here, watching you like this, squirming on my lap like a _slut_?” The visual’s hips jolt again at the degradation, a low moan catching in Hongbin’s throat. Jaehwan watches Sanghyuk’s pupils dilate as the maknae takes in the full frontal view: the tense thighs, sculpted abdomen, tear stained blindfold, the erection trapped by a silicone ring. The tallest member swallows as he looks at the flushed face of the visual, waiting for some sort of signal that he was allowed to touch.

“What would you do if Sanghyukkie saw you like this, pet?”

“I…” Jaehwan nods against Hongbin’s head, encouraging him to continue.

“I would ask him to touch me, sir.” Jaehwan squints at the quiet admission, but decides it isn’t the time to instil the rules further in the bound man. A silent invitation to Sanghyuk, Jaehwan decides, and the vocalist nods at the maknae. The tall man leans towards the flushed, squirming man, examining the soft red shade covering his cheeks, before whispering.

“Would you, hyung?” 

Jaehwan is glad in hindsight that he revealed his scheme this way, Hongbin’s arms restrained and legs fatigued from constant strain. The visual’s attempt to kick and battle out of the vocalist’s hold somehow managed to still be problematic, leading to Sanghyuk placing his large hands on Hongbin’s thighs firmly. Hongbin’s efforts to escape immediately halt at the touch, before a low whine of mortification breaks through, the visual instead attempting to burrow backwards into Jaehwan. 

“Calm down Hongbin, breathe, it’s okay,” Taekwoon’s soft voice makes the visual’s unseeing eyes turn to the man, the absent three joining the maknae during the struggle. Jaehwan kisses his pet’s pretty neck, nosing at the soft skin. Sanghyuk’s large hands make Hongbin seem so much smaller, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the smooth skin. 

“What colour are you, pet?” Jaehwan whispers, petting the azure hair away from the sweaty forehead. Hongbin’s panting begins to soothe, his chest heaving less with each exhale.

“G-green, sir.” Jaehwan’s smile is matched with Hakyeon’s, and Sanghyuk’s eyebrow raises at the title. The maknae kneels between Hongbin’s feet, faded rug cushioning his knees. Taekwoon sits on Hongbin’s left, moving the pillows to the side, Wonshik matching his position on Hongbin’s right. Hakyeon rests a hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder, watching the shaking visual with multiple emotions flicking across his eyes. 

Knowing that was likely the closest to permission - or a request - Jaehwan could drag out of Hongbin’s lips, he looks at the maknae expectantly. Sanghyuk was definitely the member that seemed the most sure of the situation, unsurprising with the porn Jaehwan had found on his computer, and so he was the most likely to move first. Wonshik clears his throat as Hakyeon notices the bottle of lube on the nightstand, blinking at Jaehwan before handing it to Taekwoon. 

“How _long_ have you been torturing him, Hwannie?” Hakyeon squints at the beaming vocalist, who shrugs behind the visual.

“It’s not _my_ fault he need punishing, he broke the rules.” Four pairs of eyes implore the vocalist to continue explaining, the visual shrinking under the imagined scrutiny.

“I caught him touching himself in the shower after seeing Taekwoon shirtless, and when I tried to question him, he refused to stop playing video games with Hyukkie.” The man pouts childishly, feigning innocent frustration at the ignorance. 

“Is that so, Hongbin?” Taekwoon rasps, making the visual gasp when the voice is closer than expected, the satin hiding the vocalist’s handsome face. As the younger man turns to the man speaking, the vocalist roughly presses his lips against Hongbin’s. Sanghyuk huffs under his breath, muttering something about wanting to be first, as Hongbin lets Taekwoon grip his face firmly and bite at his lower lip. Jaehwan wriggles out from behind the younger man, climbing over Wonshik’s _ problem _ and smirking at the rapper. 

Hongbin’s breath stutters against Taekwoon’s lips as Sanghyuk moves to kneel on the bed, his own thighs spreading the visual’s. Cold fingertips trace up the inside of his groin on either side, contrasting with Taekwoon’s warm tongue delving past Hongbin’s lips. The bottle of lube sits forgotten aside the eldest vocal’s lap before Hakyeon grabs it, handing it to the maknae. Sanghyuk chews on his bottom lip as he flicks the bottle open, silently commenting to himself about how _ of course Jaehwan uses strawberry lube _. The cheery vocalist himself wrapping around Wonshik, who appears to be fine with the situation, as Jaehwan palms the rapper’s crotch lightly.

Taekwoon pulls back from Hongbin’s lips, pecking them chastely before leaning the visual against the wall softly. Sanghyuk makes eye contact with the second eldest as he douses his left hand with lubricant, watching the vocalist as Taekwoon waits. The maknae understands why he stopped, understands why Taekwoon wants to see Hongbin writhe on his long fingers. Hakyeon has since moved to straddle Wonshik, kissing Jaehwan over the man’s shoulder, effectively sandwiching the rapper between two muscular chests. Every person in the room freezes as Hongbin whimpers, a cold lubricated finger swiping across his entrance delicately. 

Sanghyuk revels in the attention for a moment, before growing restless at Hongbin’s twitching, pressing his index finger through the tight ring of muscle. The high pitched whine that escapes the visual surprises even Hongbin, who tenses at the intrusion. Taekwoon soothes the taut muscles, pressing kisses to the bound man’s shoulder and chest softly. As Hongbin relaxes, Sanghyuk slides his finger deeper, stroking the thick thighs wrapped around his waist. 

“Sir!” Sanghyuk’s fingers halt at the yell, looking to Jaehwan in worry, who appears not very worried at all.

“Yes, pet?”

“Can the blindfold please be removed, sir? I would like to see, sir.” Jaehwan smiles at the request, proud of Hongbin for actually asking.

“Sure, pet. Go ahead Taekwoon.”

Hongbin’s eyelashes are stuck together with leftover tears of overwhelmed senses and humiliation, dark brown eyes blinking up dazedly at Taekwoon, who internally coos. Sanghyuk takes the distraction as the moment to add a second finger, Hongbin arching upwards, moaning at the burn. 

The slick sound of two lubricated fingers makes Hongbin’s cheeks burn, as he settles towards Taekwoon’s lap, who strokes the blue hair softly. 

“Hyung,” Hongbin whispers, making Taekwoon’s stomach drop slightly.

“Please let me make you feel good.” The visual strains to bite at the bunched up fabric of Taekwoon’s shirt, tugging on it with his teeth as much as is possible. The vocalist bites the inside of his cheek as he pulls the shirt over his head, throwing the clothing over Sanghyuk’s head, before sliding off his pajama pants. Sanghyuk’s fingers crook in the best way as Hongbin nuzzles at Taekwoon’s erection, pre-cum creating a damp spot on his boxer briefs, the resulting groan breathed against his crotch warmly. 

The maknae’s eyes move from where his fingers attack Hongbin’s entrance, to where Taekwoon grips Hongbin’s head and shoves the visual’s face into his groin. The younger man moans against the throbbing arousal, pressing his tongue flat against the thin fabric in long stripes. A low growl resounds in the back of Taekwoon’s throat as Hongbin traces the bulge, Sanghyuk smirking at his hyungs.

“You look like such a _slut_, Binnie,” the tall man presses in a third finger, scissoring in and out of the entrance, the recipient whining at the name.

“Do you want Taekwoon-hyung’s cock _that badly_? Do you need a cock in every hole you have?” The visual nods against Taekwoon’s groin, who moans and squints at the maknae with a raised eyebrow. Sanghyuk leans forward daringly, digging a finger under the elastic waistband of Taekwoon’s underwear, before dragging them down. Taekwoon’s erection springs out of the fabric, the resulting slap against his stomach trailing a thin string of pre-cum between his tip and his abdomen. 

Hongbin raises his head, eagerly breaking the strand with the tip of his tongue before swiping it across the tip of Taekwoon’s erection. The visual swirls his tongue around the tip, tasting the bitter fluid with appreciation, before attempting to take the cock into his mouth. Taekwoon adjusts his position, turning Hongbin’s head carefully to the side to take his length into his mouth smoothly. Sanghyuk watches carefully as the visual moves his head back and forth, obscene sucking noises escaping his mouth as Taekwoon tries to restrain himself from thrusting. 

Jaehwan takes this as an ideal time to break in, drawing back from where he and Hakyeon were bruising Wonshik’s neck and bare chest. 

“Don’t worry Taekwoon, he can take it,” a wink is sent in the flustered vocalist’s direction, who grunts and thrusts forward experimentally into Hongbin’s mouth. The visual gags slightly at the angle, but continues to force the length into his mouth, the tip pressing against the opening of his throat. 

Sanghyuk hums at the three fingers which now enter and escape the visual with ease, lube dripping onto the bed sheets sloppily. The tallest member slips his fingers out experimentally, watching the muscles clench around nothing, mouth growing dry as Hongbin thrusts into the air. The maknae catches Jaehwan’s eyes, mouthing ‘condom’ at the evil mastermind, who shakes his head and nods toward the visual with a smirk. 

Sanghyuk finally pulls off his t-shirt, the thin fabric sticking to his skin with sweat as he drags it over his head. Thankful for the freedom of sweatpants, he drops both pants and boxers in one motion and kicks them away. Grabbing the lube once more, a large blob is dripped onto his slick hand, Sanghyuk finally grips himself firmly. Watching Taekwoon fuck Hongbin’s face, the youngest member thrusts into his fist, slicking himself up fully. The vocalist pulls out of the visual’s mouth, smiling as the younger man whines, before kissing the man’s spit-covered lips. 

Hongbin lets his legs be manoeuvred, wrapping them around Sanghyuk’s narrow waist as the maknae lines up his length. Hongbin whimpers as the maknae presses the tip inside, squirming in discomfort, Sanghyuk holding the man’s hips in place. Sanghyuk breathes through his nose harshly, restraining himself from immediately fucking into Hongbin’s tight warmth, allowing the older man to get used to the sensation. 

Hongbin exhales slowly, glancing up into Taekwoon’s appraising eyes, willing his muscles to relax. The visual nods quickly at the maknae, who pushes his erection further inside slowly but steadily. Hongbin drops his head back onto Taekwoon’s upper thigh, groaning at the sensation.

“How does it feel, Binnie?” Hakyeon watches from his vantage point, pushing the back of Jaehwan’s head further down Wonshik’s erection. Sanghyuk thrusts his entire length in, balls slapping against Hongbin’s ass, earning a loud moan.

“S-so full, hyung,” Hongbin whines, legs tightening around Sanghyuk’s waist, who thrusts harder into the smaller man. The maknae watches the visual’s expressions change, watching his eyes roll back as the younger man’s erection is pushed further into his hole. Sanghyuk grips Hongbin’s hip bones hard, pulling the visual closer as he fucks into the man’s entrance. Sanghyuk grabs the older man’s shoulders and pulls him upright against his chest, an arm around Hongbin’s back and one supporting the man’s ass and legs where they gripped onto the maknae. 

Hongbin whines at the angle changing, Sanghyuk deciding that the tied arms were in the way, even if they were extremely hot. Nimble fingers untied Jaehwan’s knot work, throwing the rope to the side, before rubbing the impressions in Hongbin’s skin. The visual, unsure of this unapproved development, slowly brings his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck. The maknae eagerly presses his lips against Hongbin’s, holding the smaller man tightly as he starts to bounce the man on his erection. 

Sanghyuk growls lowly at the feeling, sucking Hongbin’s tongue into his mouth, caressing it with his own. The visual moans brokenly, effectively becoming a rag doll in Sanghyuk’s arms as the younger man thrusts up into him. Sanghyuk falls forward suddenly, pressing Hongbin firmly into the mattress this time, raising the visual’s legs over his shoulders. 

Hongbin yells as Sanghyuk gets deeper, thrusting harder and faster, the younger man eagerly chasing his release inside his hyung. Hongbin’s nails rake down the maknae’s back painfully, spurring him to thrust even harder as his abdomen clenches. Sanghyuk bites hard into Hongbin’s pectoral muscle as he cums, thrusting his release deep into the visual. 

Hongbin whines as Sanghyuk’s chest rubs against his engorged erection, which strains against the touch as the taller man lays tiredly on top of his friend. Hakyeon neck chops the maknae lightly, making the youngest member groan.

“Not only do we have to touch your cum, but you also want to take a nap on top of Hongbin?” The visual whines, earning a momentary cooing from the adoring leader.

“Yah, move Han Sanghyuk, you’re crushing him.” Jaehwan stands from where he has been released from Hakyeon’s wrath, rolling the maknae off of the whining Hongbin. Jaehwan smiles down at the squirming man, before pulling Sanghyuk further down the bed. 

Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Wonshik turn to each other, almost comical in their silent conversation. Hakyeon, as the most outwardly confident one, huffs and steps toward the visual. 

“Hey darling, are you with us?” Hongbin blinks blearily up at the leader, nodding softly.

“I think four is going to be more than enough for you, huh?” Hakyeon smiles at the younger man.

“How about you suck me off, before those three fight to the death over you?” Hongbin’s dimples appear as he smiles, sitting up with a groan, scowling when cum begins to drip out of him. Hakyeon moves to sit against the headboard, piling up pillows behind him like a hedonistic king, beckoning the visual closer. 

Taekwoon and Wonshik sit and watch as the trembling visual moves onto his hands and knees, crawling slowly towards the leader, Sanghyuk’s cum slowly sliding down his thighs. Wonshik clenches his fist, before moving to wrap a spit-slicked hand around Taekwoon’s length. Taekwoon, surprised, returns the favour, copying the rapper’s timing and movements. 

Hakyeon watches Hongbin approach, cheeks streaked with dried tears, bottom lip trembling. The visual almost collapses on the leader’s lap, but catches himself just in time. Hongbin opens his mouth, looking up wide-eyed at Hakyeon as he takes the tip between his lips. The oldest member sighs with pleasure, placing a hand atop Hongbin’s head, pressing downwards lightly. Hongbin allows the movement, taking Hakyeon’s length deep into his mouth, pressing into the canal of his throat. Hakyeon leans his head back against the pillow, groaning happily as he pushes the younger man to deep throat him. Hongbin closes his eyes, pinching his own thigh to avoid choking, his kneeling position allowing the cum to drip embarrassingly down his legs. 

Hakyeon catches Wonshik’s hungry eyes, and Jaehwan’s evil smirk as he whispers into the rapper’s ear. Hakyeon takes a moment to realize that Jaehwan is somehow still _ fully dressed _ and apart from swollen lips, looks absolutely normal. In that moment of realization, Wonshik approaches Hongbin from behind, gripping into the fleshiest parts of Hongbin’s calves. The visual twitches slightly, but is otherwise occupied with Hakyeon’s erection, allowing Wonshik to slick himself up quickly. 

Hakyeon’s eyes flicker from Hongbin’s eager deep throating, to Wonshik’s erection, to where Jaehwan is bothering Taekwoon with featherlight touches. Wonshik nods at the leader firmly before pressing into Hongbin’s ass, groaning deeply. Hongbin’s moaning makes his throat vibrate deliciously around Hakyeon’s erection, and the leader can’t help but thrust up into the warm mouth. Hongbin sucks harder, bobbing his head as low as possible, attempting to ignore Wonshik’s intrusion. 

Wonshik growls at the lack of reaction, and thrusts roughly against Hongbin’s ass, skin slapping against skin loudly. Hakyeon whines as Hongbin is shoved further onto his cock, the sensations of Hongbin’s swallowing and whining bringing the leader closer. Wonshik grabs at Hakyeon’s hand, pulling the leader closer to kiss him over Hongbin’s back, the leader sloppily kissing back with teeth and tongue. 

Wonshik leans his forehead against Hakyeon’s, both panting as they thrust into Hongbin, who limply allows them to use him. Hakyeon whines, whimpering a choked warning before cumming deep into Hongbin’s throat. Hongbin sucks eagerly, swallowing everything he is given, looking up at his handsome leader as the older man pulls out. Wonshik grins, before leaning back properly, propping himself up with his arms behind him. At the near forty-five degree angle he leaves his torso at, he thrusts deep into Hongbin, who cries out loudly before dropping his face into the pillow. Wonshik grabs the visual’s hair, tugging his head back roughly, gripping the tense shoulder with his free hand.

“You love this, don’t you, slut? Being fucked by all of us in every hole, me using Hyukkie’s cum as lube?” Hongbin whines, and Sanghyuk groans from where he’s watching, wishing he could recover fast enough to go again. Wonshik makes Hongbin face Hakyeon, who sits in front of him still, the leader staring intensely at the visual. Hongbin shrinks under the stare, moaning at the humiliation and the hard thrusts of the rapper.

Jaehwan watches his submissive pet getting fucked by Wonshik, using Sanghyuk’s cum as lube, with Hakyeon’s cum deep in his throat. Internally, the vocalist rejoices, pleased that everyone finally stopped being a shy idiot. It wasn’t as though Hongbin or Jaehwan preferred each other above any of the other members, it was just how the situation had come to be so far, and Jaehwan hoped that this would finally break the sexual tension. As Jaehwan thinks about the concept of sexual tension, he looks at Taekwoon, who looks like every muscle is tense and ready for _ something _ . The man’s stoic expression was hard to read even now, but the dark look paired with the bare muscular body in such a primal position makes Jaehwan smirk. The nickname _ Leo _ was well-chosen, the older vocalist looking very much like a lion. 

Wonshik grunts as he releases, Hongbin’s eyes brimming with tears as Hakyeon strokes his cheek carefully. The rapper slowly pulls out, watching with a quiet pride as his cum falls past Hongbin's entrance, staining the bed sheets further. Hakyeon pulls Hongbin closer into his embrace, stroking the younger man’s hair softly, looking daringly at both Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

Jaehwan sighs happily and approaches, pressing a water bottle into Hongbin’s shaking hands. The vocalist presses a kiss to the visual’s sweaty forehead, before booping Hakyeon’s nose.

“Don’t worry Yeonnie-hyung! I take good care of Hongbinnie, don’t I, pet?” Hongbin sips meekly at the water, staring up at Jaehwan.

“Yes sir,” Jaehwan beams at his pet, wiping his face with a tissue.

“Can you take more, darling?” Jaehwan peeks at Taekwoon, who hasn’t moved a muscle since he last checked. Hongbin smiles weakly and nods, before reaching up to Jaehwan. The vocalist wraps his arms around the younger man, helping him up, before backing off. Taekwoon was perhaps the one Jaehwan was least confident about interrupting, the man unpredictable at even the best of times. 

Hongbin slides closer slowly, carefully, watching for Taekwoon’s reaction. The older vocalist’s eyes follow the visual, a hand tentatively reaching for Hongbin’s cheek. The juxtaposition almost comical, the entirely tense body of Taekwoon contrasting his soft touch. Hongbin leans contently into the touch, leaning forward heavily onto Taekwoon. The vocalist exhales before slowly laying the visual on his back comfortably, careful of all the bite marks Jaehwan and Sanghyuk had lovingly left, avoiding the finger-shaped bruising on his hips. 

Taekwoon spreads Hongbin’s thighs slowly, assessing the situation. Hongbin’s entrance is red and clearly will hurt tomorrow, leaking cum steadily. Taekwoon trails a long finger along the skin, collecting the dripping cum and pushing it back inside. Hongbin tenses at the entrance, but relaxes quickly into Taekwoon’s slow touches. The sound of Sanghyuk whining at Hakyeon fades into the background as Taekwoon adds a second and third finger, scissoring them inside the younger man, who whines.

“Are you sure you can handle more, Hongbin?” Taekwoon questions quietly, holding the younger man’s cheek softly. The visual nods, reaching up to pull at Taekwoon’s upper arms, bringing the vocalist down to kiss him. Hongbin kisses the tense line of Taekwoon’s lips, sucking the lower lip between his teeth and biting down lightly, pressing his tongue past the pouting lips. As Taekwoon’s fingers crook further inside Hongbin, the visual squirms with exhaustion, beginning to beg against Taekwoon’s lips.

Taekwoon pecks the full lips once more, before pushing his erection inside, both men grunting at the feeling. As Hongbin catches his breath, Taekwoon hungrily captures the younger man’s lips once again, experimentally rolling his hips against Hongbin’s. Hongbin’s gasp at the feeling allows the vocalist to press his tongue into the visual’s mouth, intertwining it with Hongbin’s. 

Taekwoon leans back to take a breath, watching Hongbin’s face closely as he thrusts slowly yet firmly, the younger man wincing slightly at the soreness. Hongbin wraps his arms around the vocalist, grumbling lowly.

“Please Taekwoon, you can go faster and harder.” Hongbin’s red cheeks give his embarrassment away even at the bold statement, Taekwoon smirking at the invitation while continuing the same slow speed. Hongbin whines petulantly, scowling even as Jaehwan peers down at him with warning.

“Behave, pet. Taekwoon-hyung, you get to choose _ if _ and when he cums.” Taekwoon’s narrowed eyes find Jaehwan’s, curiosity sparkling but not strong enough for him to question the decision. Hongbin huffs but pulls the older man closer, nuzzling into his shoulder. Taekwoon continues at the slow pace, monitoring Hongbin’s tenseness closely. As Hongbin’s body relaxes fully into the routine, Taekwoon snaps his hips faster and harder, ripping a screech from Hongbin’s abused vocal chords. 

Taekwoon presses the younger man further into the mattress, biting the column of Hongbin’s throat roughly as the visual whimpers. Hips snapping against Hongbin’s, the vocalist grunts lowly as Jaehwan taps his shoulder. Whipping his head up, ready to bite the annoying man’s head off, Jaehwan instead takes Taekwoon’s hand and places it on Hongbin’s throat. 

“Squeeze the sides, not the front. You’re meant to stop the blood flow, not the breathing.” Jaehwan looks serious, and Taekwoon nods carefully. Hongbin’s whines become more choked as Taekwoon increases the pressure, just enough to make the younger man light headed. Jaehwan sits by Hongbin’s head, watching for any issues, as Taekwoon fucks the young man harder. Hongbin’s screams are raspy and broken, tears streaming down his cheeks as he babbles incoherently under Taekwoon’s onslaught. Taekwoon quickly reaches down to remove the silicone cock ring, Hongbin crying out at the touch.

“Cum for hyung, Hongbin, cum on my cock.” Taekwoon instructs, batting away Hongbin’s attempts to touch himself. Hongbin’s entire body shudders, limbs twitching and back arching as he orgasms, coating his chest. Taekwoon watches as the visual’s eyes roll back into his head, groaning as Hongbin’s muscles tighten around his erection. With the sensation of the tightening muscles, his band-mates’ fluids coating his cock and filling his dongsaeng, Taekwoon cums deep inside Hongbin. The younger man whines as the vocalist rides out their orgasms, over-stimulation beginning to hurt as Taekwoon pulls out slowly. 

Jaehwan pushes a water bottle into Taekwoon’s hands before readying himself with a towel, wiping at the mess on Hongbin’s chest and thighs. Hongbin whimpers at every slight touch, and Jaehwan coos and soothes his dongsaeng with affection. 

“Sanghyuk, Wonshik, help me get Hongbin to shower. Hakyeon, you deal with Taekwoon, and please put the bed sheets in the washing machine.” Hakyeon squints at being ordered around by his dongsaeng, threatening a neck chop, but ultimately follows the instructions. 

After being slowly and methodically washed and looked after, Hongbin blinks sleepily at Jaehwan from where he lays between Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. Jaehwan pets his towel-fluffed hair, smiling before curling up with Wonshik and Hakyeon.

“Jaehwan-hyung, you didn’t cum, did you?” The visual’s voice echoes through the leader’s bedroom, who had decided it was best to just sleep in a different bed. Jaehwan snickers, Hakyeon neck chopping him for making so much noise.

“No, pet. Don’t worry, I’ll get to do that tomorrow. I still have to punish you, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am,,,,so sorry. Please forgive me. I do not forgive myself.
> 
> Stan VIXX, is all I can say. 
> 
> Everything in this fic is safe and consensual, I promise.


End file.
